Field
The invention relates generally to a display device, and, more particularly, to a display device capable of providing substantially uniform touch sensitivity.
Discussion of the Background
Various display devices used for multi media devices such as televisions, mobile phones, tablet computers, navigations, and game consoles are being developed. A keyboard or a mouse is included as an input device of a display device. Additionally, recent display devices include touch detection units as input devices.
Touch detection units may be extremely sensitive, e.g., in order to detect very light touches or the difference between a valley and a ridge of a fingerprint for identification applications. Sensitive touch detection units can be compromised and produce false or inaccurate results when in close proximity to signals emanating from the display devices.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.